Evaluate the following expression when $c = 4$ and $d = 8$. $4$ $c$ $^2 + 10$ $d$ $ + 3$
Substitute $4$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 4{(4)}^2 + 10{(8)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(16) + 10{(8)} + 3 $ $ = 64 + 80 + 3 $ $ = 147$